The Confidential Melody
by WinnieCocoaFlip
Summary: Brynn is at a cruise on the Atlantic ocean when she meets Rina, and two mermaid princesses gone mad. On the Californian coast, Karen also meets mermaids. Now they have a mission to save the Earth's oceans and discover the hidden hero. Complete.
1. Feuds

The Confidential melody

Hey I decided to make a mermaid melody fanfiction!

It features two girls from the camp confidential book series by Melissa j Morgan. Karen and Brynn,

The purple mermaid princess will be referred as Caren because of the names

This takes place during spring break after their last summer at lakeview and after pure season

Chapter one

Brynn was forced to skip a day of school to go on a cruise the day before spring break. Yes, Brynn should be happy, but if it means missing the drama club's production, then no. Brynn sighed. It was going to be a long break. At that moment she was reading a book about mermaids and the environment. Suddenly, there was a crash and a splash. Brynn ran to the rail and looked over. A green mermaid had just slammed into the ship! It slammed against the ship and climbed on a pole that was sticking out of the ship. Then Brynn saw something bizarre. The mermaid had turned into a human! Now Brynn thought she was hallucinating, but it was real so Brynn called emergency. The emergency helped the green mermaid/person onto the boat.

"How did she get stuck there? How did she get in the water?" emergency asked.

"I don't know," Brynn said. She was honestly clueless. "There was a crash and then she was just there."

"Well could you watch her while we contact someone?" emergency asked.

"Sure I will." Brynn replied. Emergency left.

The girl got up, "Thank you, umm" She said.

"Brynn, my name is Brynn." Brynn told her.

"Thank you Brynn." The girl said. She seemed unsure of what to do. She was about to walk away when Brynn stopped her. "I saw the whole thing you crashing, turning from mermaid into a person, all of it." Brynn said.

"My name is Rina Toin, and I'm..." The girl started.

"Are you a mermaid princess?" Brynn guessed.

Rina was surprised. How did she know this? "Yes I am," Then, the boat shook. Rina looked to her left. Oh no, how did they follow me here? Rina thought. She faced her predators, Hanon and Noel.

"Live start!" Hanon and Noel shouted. Then, they sang Ever Blue, and the entire boat was shaking.

"Are those Mermaid princesses too?" Brynn asked. If they were, Brynn thought, why would they cause destruction? Then, the ship started to lower life boats, and Brynn's parents came and rushed her into one. "Rina come in the life boat! You'll get crushed!" Brynn shouted. Rina came and hopped into the life boat, but the chain broke before it could lower, and it came falling down. The boat crashed into the water. Rina put everyone on the flip side of the boat. Then she swam away.

Hanon and Noel switched positions. Noel went to one side of the boat and Hanon went on Brynn's side of the boat. They continued to sing. Their life boats were breaking.

"Green Pearl Voice!" Rina shouted. "Pichi pichi pitch voice live start!" Then, Rina sang Star Jewel, but it had little effect. Rina didn't know what to do.

"Live start!" A voice shouted. Then, Caren landed nearby. She sang Riding on the Winds of Aurora. Rina joined in. The boat stopped shaking and everyone in the life boats got on the ship safely again. Caren left. Rina turned human again and got on the ship too.

"Rina, were they your mermaid princess friends?" Brynn asked when her parents left.

"Yes, they were the artic and south Atlantic princesses." Rina said. "They went berserk when their environments got so polluted."

"Oh, I understand. I already know the whole story." Brynn said. "Who was the purple girl?" She asked.

"Her name is Caren, the Antarctic mermaid princess." Rina said.

"Oh," Brynn said. She got out a map of the oceans and some highlighters. "Why don't you map everything out?" She suggested.

Rina drew the regions of the north and south Pacific, the north and south Atlantic, the Indian, the Arctic, and the Antarctic oceans; and highlighted them in pink, yellow, green, aquamarine, orange, blue, and purple.

Brynn understood everything now. It was like she could read Rina perfectly, and figure out the story. "You along with six other mermaids are the princesses of the oceans. It is your job to protect your oceans and you have special pearls. You use them to turn into idols and sing against your enemies. Recently, two mermaid princesses got fed up with all of the problems with their environment and took it out against the source of the problems." Brynn said.

Is this girl psychic or something? Rina thought. "Yes that is the whole entire story." Rina said.

"Don't worry Rina. I'll help you. Now, let me guess, you need the other mermaid princesses to get the two back to normal right?" Brynn guessed.

"Yes," Rina replied. "Thank you."


	2. The Pacific

The Confidential Melody

Karen was relaxing in the awesome waves of the Californian coast. During spring vacation, her family was going to the Californian coast. Then, she saw three figures in the water. It looked like two were limp while one was doing all of the swimming. Karen swam out to them. Whoa they are all mermaids! The two that were unconscious both had blonde hair except one had a yellow tail and the other had a pink tail. The one that was doing the swimming was the youngest. She had an orange tail and hair. Karen led them to a cove surrounded by rocks. The mermaids turned into humans!

The orange mermaid looked so tired. She must have been carrying them for miles. What were they swimming away from that would force them to go to land? Karen thought. Then, the pink mermaid started to fade. "Oh!" Karen said. That was surprising. This must be bad Karen thought, but what could she do? The orange mermaid saw the fading pink mermaid and started to sing a song called Legend of Mermaid. Karen was mesmerized. The song was actually helping the pink mermaid a little bit, and it was also explaining who they were. Karen understood. They were mermaid princesses. The pearl that they have allows them to go pearl voice to defend their territory and loved ones.

The orange mermaid's song didn't work. Then, Karen got an idea. If she woke up the yellow mermaid maybe the yellow mermaid could sing her special song and save the pink mermaid. Karen crawled over to the yellow mermaid, "Wake up wake up wake up wake up! Please!" Karen said as she shook the yellow mermaid in an attempt to wake her up.

The yellow mermaid woke up. She saw the pink mermaid fading, "Luchia!" She shouted. "Seira, I'm sorry for getting unconscious. Let's go" the yellow mermaid said. She sat up, unaware of Karen's presence. So the orange mermaid must be Seira and the pink mermaid must be Luchia, Karen thought.

"Yellow pearl voice," The yellow mermaid said. She transformed into a super idol.

"Orange pearl voice," Seira said, she turned into a super idol too. "Coco you start." Seira told the yellow mermaid.

The yellow mermaid must be named Coco, Karen thought. The, Coco started to sing her special song and Seira joined in. Luchia stopped fading. She woke up. "Coco, Seira. Thank you." Luchia said. "What's your name?" Luchia asked Karen.

"My name is Karen." Karen said.

"You have the same name as one of the other mermaid princesses." Seira said.

"Seira, she's a human! What are you thinking?" Coco scolded.

"Coco, she already knows everything. She helped me save you." Seira replied.

"Thank you Karen." Luchia said.

"You're welcome mermaid princesses. I have a question. What were you guys trying to escape?" Karen said.

"Umm, I don't know." Luchia said.

"Seira, I can't explain it" Coco added.

"Okay," Seira said. Then, she told Karen that two other princesses had gone insane because of all of the pollution in their oceans. "Also, the air pollution is melting the ice in the arctic ocean too." Seira added. Then, She explained that the two others had attacked the, because they defended the humans. "And, that's about it." Seira finished.

"That's the whole story?" Karen asked. We are so cruel Karen thought. "We can solve this problem." Karen said.

"How can we solve a huge problem like this?" Coco asked.

"Follow me." Karen said. She led the three mermaid/girls to her place on the beach. Then, she got out her cellphone and started to call some of her camp friends. She called Natalie, Grace, Jessie, Valerie, Sloan, and all of her other friends and asked them to help raise awareness for the conditions of the oceans. They all agreed. Natalie designed special ads and put them all over New York City, Jessie made cool posters, Grace did a performance to raise money for an organization that would help save the oceans, Sloan spread word to everyone she knew, and Karen Coco Luchia and Seira did everything they could to raise awareness all over the Californian coast.

A few hours later, after doing absolutely everything they could think of to raise awareness to help the oceans of the world, it was evening and Karen had to go back to her parents. "Bye Seira, Coco, and Luchia! I hope that you will like the place that you will stay in!" Karen said.

"Thank you Karen!" Seira said.

"We had a great day!" Coco said.

"Hopefully everything will be fine, good night Karen!" Luchia said.

"Bye!" Karen said. Then, she went to the hotel she and her parents were staying in.

"Hey Karen, so how was your day?" Karen's mom asked.

"It was terrific mom," Karen said. Then, she ate dinner, went to her room, and fell asleep.


	3. Rogue Half-Sister

**Warning! This chapter contains a made up character!**

**Hint: The made up character's name is Kristen**

The Confidential Melody Chapter 3

The next day, it was 10:00 AM where Brynn was and she continued to read her manga on mermaids. Rina was speaking to emergency, and the thoughts of what happened yesterday ran through Brynn's head. How were they going to solve this problem? Brynn wondered. Brynn walked to the railing and looked at the ocean. The beautiful green ocean made her think of when she first went to Camp Lakeview. _Oh memories_, Brynn thought.

Brynn looked down to her left, and she saw another mermaid. Only she had dark purple hair that reached down to her waist. Brynn watched as she climbed up the side of the boat. She changed, she was now in human form and she wore a white dress, heels, and a white sun hat. She also looked a little young. The girl got on deck, turned and saw Brynn.

"You are a mermaid right?" Brynn said as Rina caught up to her. The girl looked confused. Then, her face started to look surprised.

"She already knows everything." Rina said mindlessly.

"Rina! What did you do?" The girl said. As she did Rina seemed surprised. Rina barely knew this girl.

"Tell us everything." Rina said, staring at the girl.

"My name is Kristen, I come from the Antarctic Ocean and I am a half-sister to Caren." She said.

"Are you sure?" Rina asked.

"Yes, a few years after I was born, my parents died and I was raised as Caren's sister. Whenever Caren was away, I would be the one to take her place." Kristen said.

"So do you know why your half-sister is wandering around?" Brynn asked.

Kristen looked uneasy. "Lately, Caren has been dressing in black and wandering around, acting like a ninja almost. She has been like that ever since Noel and Hanon 'visited' our kingdom." She said. "I've been wondering why Noel and Hanon were acting so destructive."

"They have been upset with the state of the environment and started to go crazy and take out all of their anger on the humans." Rina said.

"Is that really why they attacked us?" Kristen asked.

"They attacked you?" Brynn asked. She was kind of confused. _Why would the Antarctic mermaids have anything to do with them?_

"Maybe it was because of Caren's old love with a human." Rina said.

"I don't understand this at all. I mean, our icebergs are just as bad as the ones up north, maybe worse. We are trying our hardest to save them, and all Noel is doing is getting her revenge." Kristen said.

"Is that true?" Rina asked.

"Of course it is true. There have been many reports on that kind of stuff." Brynn replied. "It's just another part of this deteriorating Earth." Brynn was actually upset about this, and she wasn't being dramatic. There was a second of silence.

"Why are you here Kristen?" Rina asked breaking the silence.

"We need help with this huge problem. Everyone asked me to gather the remaining mermaid princesses to see if they can save us." Kristen replied sounding desperate. "To put it short, the entire world and every living thing on it will perish if you and the other three mermaid princesses don't help, Rina."

"I see," Rina replied. "If only we knew where Seira, Coco and Luchia were." Rina added.

Brynn thought it over. She suddenly got this feeling. _The other three mermaid princesses are all in the same place,_ Brynn thought. _I know it._ "I have a feeling that the other mermaid princesses are in the same place." Brynn said.

"How do you know that?" Kristen asked.

Then, Brynn's phone rang. She got a text message from Karen. It read: **Hey everyone! For the people who know what I'm texting about, thank you so much for your help with everything! For the people who have no idea what I'm texting about, I'll tell you. I met three girls on the beach and they told me about the state of the oceans. It was devastating, so I wanted to help! Yesterday I did every possible thing you could think of to raise awareness and so did the others! I really want to spread word some more and/or raise money for it! If anyone else can help with this, please do. Thanks! –Karen. **

Rina and Kristen walked over and read the message. Rina smiled, this was good news. "Your friends are nice." She said. Rina looked it over again. She read the sentence: **I met three girls on the beach. **"Brynn, do you know who those three girls that Karen was talking about?" Rina asked.

"I don't…" Brynn got cut off. Her phone rang again. Someone replied to Karen's message. It was from Jenna. It read: **Where was this?** There was also a message from Priya. It read: **Of course I will help! All you had to do was say the word and I would've done it! **Karen replied to Jenna. It read**: I am in vacation in California along the coast. You know the beaches there, and the Pacific Ocean?** Tori also replied: **I live there! Why didn't you tell me sooner? I could've done a lot you know.** Chelsea had asked a question: **I am curious about who these girls are…** Karen replied: **They are three girls that I met on the beach. In case you are wondering, their names are Seira, Coco, and Luchia. **

As Brynn composed her own reply to the message, Rina said, "You know Brynn, I think you are psychic or something. It seems as if the other three are with your friend Karen."

"Yea that's impressive." Kristen added. "I would have never guessed."

"There is still a problem. How are we going to get everyone together? It's not like I can ask directly. Karen will be suspicious of me." Brynn said.

Rina said, "Let's think about this later. I'm hungry and I'm pretty sure Kristen is too."

"There is a lounge below deck." Brynn suggested. "There is food, and arcade, pool, and a flat screen T.V."

"That sounds good to me." Rina said. "What about you Kristen?"

"It's all right. It could take my mind off of some things." Kristen replied.

"Let's go." Brynn said. They went below deck to the lounge.


	4. Karaoke

The Confidential Melody Chapter 4

It was the afternoon where Karen, Coco, Seira, and Luchia were. They were spending the day raising money for charities that would help the environment and at that moment, they were cleaning up the beach.

Karen was in the bathroom and Coco's recycling bag was full so she went to the recycling box to dump it out.

Seira saw that Coco was done so she called to her, "Coco, My trash bag is full! Could you dump it out too?"

"Sure," Coco said as she went over to take it.

While Coco was emptying the bags out, the waves were getting a little rough. Luchia noticed this and asked, "Why are the waves so rough? The sky is perfectly clear."

"Luchia look! It's Noel!" Seira shouted.

"What? How could that be?" Coco said as she turned around. _I thought Seira had lost her!_ Coco thought. "Everyone live start," She shouted, "Yellow pearl voice!"

"Orange pearl voice," Seira shouted.

"Pink pearl voice," Luchia shouted.

"I'm not going to let you start." Noel said. "Live start!" Noel started to sing Tsubasa.

"Ah!" Coco shouted. She was the first to transform and the song affected her the most. Luchia and Seira were also suffering.

Karen was in the bathroom and couldn't get the sink to work. When she started to pound on it, part of the roof fell off and flew toward Noel almost hitting her in the head.

Coco was about to collapse, but Seira and Luchia saw this as a chance. "Luchia lets start!"

"Okay, Pichi Pichi Voice Live start!" Luchia and Seira shouted. They started to sing Kodou.

As Coco watched them perform, she noticed something. The song wasn't affecting Noel at all! _It worked on her before_, Coco thought. _It was just a little, but still… Why isn't __this__ working?_

Karen came out of the bathroom and saw what was happening. "What are they doing? Why is Noel just standing there?" She asked.

Coco explained it to her, and Karen understood. "Why is Noel just standing there though?" they both wondered.

"A song won't work if one of your opponent's allies is singing along too. I guess it is an advantage that we used to be mermaid princesses." Noel said.

"What does that mean?" Coco said.

Seira and Luchia stopped singing and then they understood.

"Soshite hirogaru yume no pafekuto hamoni," Hanon stepped forward. She had been singing along with them the entire time and finished the song. "Looks like you're not so tough now mermaid princesses. Now get out of the way." Hanon said.

Karen couldn't take this anymore. She picked up a rock and threw it at them. _Where did I get all of this strength from?_ Karen wondered. _I was never this strong before._

Hanon ducked, but Noel had to teleport out. Hanon glared at them. "Until next time…" She said.

Luchia, Seira and Coco regained normal forms, and Coco finished emptying the bags out. "Do you want to take a break?" Coco asked. "We have been working all day."

"That sounds nice." Karen said.

"Let's go to the karaoke place near here." Luchia suggested while emptying her own bag out.

Seira put her bag away, "Sure lets go." She said.

**_About half an hour later..._**

Coco was challenged to sing a song in English. "Dream on dreamer, and the world keeps spinning around and round you go. Don't stop dreaming. It's alright we're alive." Coco finished singing Dream on Dreamer by Cascada (I don't own the song).

"Great job Coco!" Karen said. She thought Coco sang it beautifully.

"I'm next!" Luchia wanted to sing, but Seira beat her to the stage.

"Hold on Luchia, I'll be done in a flash!" Seira said winking. She sang Beautiful Wish and she really was done in a flash. "Come on everyone! We still have to donate the money we earned!" Seira said suddenly.

"She's right. We haven't done anything with it yet. Come on Luchia, let's go!" Karen said as she, Coco, and Seira ran out.

"Wait! I didn't get to sing yet!" Luchia shouted as she tried to catch up.

"You will sing next time." Coco replied. "Now hurry up, or we'll leave you behind!"


	5. The Performers

The Confidential Melody Chapter 5

In the lounge, Brynn and Rina were watching a performance that was happening, but Kristen was distracted, she couldn't concentrate on the performance. Kristen was thinking about Caren. _She had always been a little carefree and stubborn maybe._ When she left and spent a while searching for Noel, she had left Kristen to take care of her kingdom. Kristen sighed, she should have gotten used to Caren running off. Kristen just couldn't understand Caren sometimes. _I just want to know where she is! _Kristen couldn't stand it. She wanted Caren home. She was almost acting like Hanon and Noel! Kristen hung her head. Sometimes Caren held more mysteries than the other mermaid princesses combined.

Brynn stopped looking at the performance for a second to look at Kristen. Brynn was surprised. _She seems very sad, but why?_ Brynn thought. _I'll cheer her up! _

"Thank you for you participation!" the performers said with a flourish. "Now then, does anyone else want to take the stage?" they asked.

_This is my chance! _Brynn thought. "I'll do it!" Brynn said standing up.

"Okay great!" said the performer with dark hair. The performer walked up to Brynn and whispered, "So, do you want to act out this skit or sing this song?" He asked showing Brynn some papers.

Brynn took a look at the papers, and made a face. _They're both really stupid,_ she thought. I think I'm going to regret this. "Um, it's a really hard decision." Brynn said.

"Okay! This young lady would like to sing a song for us!" The performer burst out without Brynn's consult.

"Uh," Brynn stuttered. _I Might as well just get this over with_, Brynn thought. When she heard the song and saw the lyrics she noticed that it wasn't the terrible song that they had shown her. _It might not be so bad_, Brynn thought after looking it over.

Rina listened to the music and recognized the song. _This song is Mother Symphony! How did these performers know of it?_ Rina was confused but she was interested on how Brynn was going to do.

Brynn started to sing the English version of the song, "The glow of the falling stars is now beginning to grow. All lives Aim down the route of your heart. In order to sever the wheel of strife then take control over your injured, worn out wishes. Those who despise love... Those who dirty the sea... Realize something. Realize that you were born from that same "love".

Let everyone know you're fighting with your soul's pride! From the musical pitch of miracles, a new song will be born. Offer your heart that's sucked up sadness, a gentle lullaby. That's a symphony with a mother's love." As Brynn stopped singing, she noticed that everyone had enjoyed her performance and she was glad.

"Now, everyone lets congratulate…um…" The red-haired performer started to say.

"What's your name?" The blue-haired performer whispered to Brynn.

"My name is Brynn." Brynn replied.

"Let's congratulate Brynn on her amazing performance!" The purple-haired performer said. She hissed at the others, "Try to think before you speak next time."

"Hey I didn't do anything!" The green-haired performer said. "It's all little miss devil's fault here." She said pointing to the red-haired performer.

"Whatever," the red-haired performer replied.

The audience laughed thinking it was part of the show. "That is it for today! Enjoy the rest of your cruise!" The performer with dark hair said as he guided the others away.

Rina watched the performers leave. _They seem familiar somehow…_ Rina thought. She looked over at Kristen. Kristen had stopped staring into space long enough to catch Brynn's singing, which, even Rina had to admit, was pretty good. _Maybe it is because Brynn loves acting,_ Rina thought.

Brynn walked over to Rina, "Hi Rina!" She said. "Hey Kristen come over here! You can't sit there by yourself!" Brynn said to Kristen.

"Okay," Kristen replied as she walked over and sat down next to Rina. "Brynn, your singing is actually very good!" She said.

"Thanks Kristen," Brynn replied. "Why were you over there by yourself?" Brynn asked.

"She was upset about Caren and was wondering if it is going to get better. Am I correct Kristen?" Rina said.

"Uh, yes that is correct Rina." Kristen said, "It seems like Brynn isn't the only psychic around here." She added.

"Don't worry, Kristen," Rina reassured, "Everything will be all right. As long as we hold our ground until the mermaid princesses are together, we will be fine."

"Thanks, Rina." Kristen replied. "I'm glad that you understand how I feel."

"Oh, come on, you need a hug." Brynn said.

"Yeah, thanks." Kristen said as Rina then Brynn hugged her. "You guys are the best."

"Hikari tozasu BAROKKU utsukushiki NOIZU to nare Kuroi wana no sasayaki yurikago de eien ni nemure" A voice sang.

"What is that?" Brynn asked. "Do you hear it?" _It sounds like a song…a hypnotizing song,_ Brynn thought.

"Yukkuri to mezameteku Uchinaru kokoro no kage yo Shinku no BARA wo kazari shinju wo koorasete" Another voice continued.

"There's more than one voice!" Kristen said surprised.

"Saa, tomo ni negai wo hitotsu ni shite Ooinaru ankoku ni mi wo yudanete" Three voices sang that part.

"It hurts!" Rina shouted clutching her head. "It sounds familiar too."

"Kokoro nusumu BAROKKU MAINASU no nami ni dakare Shinjiteita sekai wa isshun de oto mo naku kieru" All five voices sang.

"Let's go above deck. I'm sure we'll find out the answers there." Brynn suggested.

"Let's go!" Kristen said as they went up.

"Yukkuri to mukatte iru Owari no toki wo iwaou Koori no bishou tatae shinju wo hai ni shite…" The voices continued to sing.

"This song…Yami No Baroque…belongs to the Black Beauty Sisters" Rina said_. How did they get back? Who were the other voices?_ The three hurried to get above deck.

"Aa... tomo yo. Kibou no hikari areba Nijimidasu zetsubou to iu OMAAJU" The voices continued to sing and torture Kristen, and Rina. Brynn, was just getting sore. "Hikari tozasu BAROKKU utsukushiki NOIZU to nare Kuroi wana no sasayaki yurikago de eien ni nemure Tozasareta rakuen..."

"Look!" Kristen shouted when they got on top of the boat. "It's…"

Love Shower Pitch!

Continued in the next chapter!


	6. Pearl Power

The Confidential Melody Chapter 6

_Where we left off…_

"Look!" Kristen shouted when they got on top of the boat. "It's…"

"It's the Black Beauty Sisters! It's just as you said Rina!" Kristen exclaimed. "They seem to be with three others."

"Lady Bat, Arara, and Ranfa are the three with SheShe and Mimi." Rina said still clutching her head. "It doesn't seem like they are doing this by choice though."

"They are being controlled by Noel and Hanon." Brynn said.

"How can you tell?" Kristen asked.

"They are right there behind them." Brynn said pointing to the two figures behind the singing five-some.

"Saa, tomo ni negai wo hitotsu ni shite Ooinaru ankoku ni mi wo yudanete" They continued to sing.

"Stop it!" Brynn shouted. "She is your friend! Stop torturing Rina! Make them stop!" Brynn shouted at Hanon and Noel.

"What's the point of shouting?" Lady Bat said before he and the others finished the song. "Kawarihateta sekai de unmei no morosa wo shiru Ate no nai kanashimi ga kokoro wo kudaku mae ni Hikari tozasu BAROKKU utsukushiki NOIZU to nare Kuroi wana no sasayaku mirai wo mezashi tomo ni yukou..."

"Rina are you okay?" Kristen asked.

"I'm fine." Rina said weakly.

"Let me help Rina." Brynn said running over to Rina and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine Brynn thanks." Rina said. "Green Pearl Voice, Pichi Pichi Voice Live start!" Rina started to sing Legend of Mermaid.

Brynn and Kristen watched Rina and both wished her good luck.

"Ah!" Ranfa shouted before falling unconscious.

"She's okay now!" Kristen said relieved. "Huh?" She was surprised when she transformed into a form that was one of the performers! "Were those five the performers?" Kristen asked.

The Black Beauty Sisters fell unconscious next, and also appeared as a performer.

"Yes, no doubt those five were the performers." Brynn whispered back to Kristen.

Rina finished her song, but Arara and Lady Bat were still being controlled by Hanon and Noel. Then, something occurred to her, "Wait, how did you get this power?" Rina shouted at Hanon and Noel. "How are those five alive?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Hanon said casually. "Lady Bat and Arara continue." She ordered.

They both started to sing Ankoku no Tsubasa.

"Rina please, do your best! Don't give in!" Brynn shouted. Brynn thought she was going to lose her voice soon.

"Purple Pearl Voice" Caren appeared again. "Live start!" Caren sang Legend of Mermaid. Caren finished her song, "Love Shower Pitch, I would be glad to give an encore." Caren said mysteriously before leaving.

Lady Bat and Arara both fell unconscious from Caren's song, and then, the five were dragged to the infirmary.

"That was Caren again!" Kristen said she sat down, feeling uneasy.

"Rina are you okay?" Brynn asked rushing to her side again.

"I'm fine," Rina replied regaining her human form. "Kristen, I'm sure we'll figure this out soon."

"Why celebrate so soon?" Noel asked ruining the moment. "The party just started."

"We got more up our sleeves." Hanon said winking at them.

"Blue Pearls' Attack!" Hanon and Noel shouted as they unleashed a blue beam of energy from their pearls that was headed straight for the ship.

"What do we do?" Kristen asked horrified.

"I know what I'm going to do," Rina said. "Green Pearl Defense," Rina shouted as her pearl set out a protective barrier around the ship.

"What is this power?" Brynn asked. This was new to her and to Kristen and Rina too.

"I have no idea." Kristen replied.

"Forget it," Noel said after their attack was blocked. "There are more humans on land anyway."

"That's true," Hanon replied transporting out.

Rina dropped to the ground. Luckily the other guests had just assumed there was a storm and went inside so they hadn't seen the situation. "This power…is only temporary…it won't last…and…it makes me weaker…" Rina said quietly, but Brynn heard it.

"Do you want to go back to the room?" Brynn asked with worry in her voice.

"Yes, that would be great." Rina replied.

"That was some battle." Kristen said after they were inside their room.

"Definitely," Brynn replied. "What was that power Rina?"

"I…don't…know…" Rina told her. "I…just…want to…sleep…"

Suddenly, a spirit appeared. She looked older than Rina and had orange hair and a white dress. "I am Sara, that power you experienced was locked inside the seven mermaid princesses pearls' until Noel sang 'Tsubasa' for the first time. That's how Hanon and Noel unlocked that power. Rina unlocked it when she went against the five. The other four still have yet to unlock it, but hopefully they won't have to."

"Why is that?" Brynn asked. It was confusing. Was the power that dangerous?

"The power was something that Aqua Regina locked inside the pearls hoping that it wouldn't be revealed, because the power is really dangerous and requires an immense amount of energy." Sara replied. "The other four mermaid princesses are completely innocent, and the three that unlocked it needed it greatly."

"How did they unlock it?" Kristen asked. "And what exactly is 'the power'?"

"They unlocked it at the critical point in their lives or at the point of new horizons and tranquility." Sara explained. "'The power' that they unlocked is a combination of emotion and energy from the one possessing the pearl and the pearl itself. One can use it for offense, defense, or restoration."

"Wow," Brynn said astonished. "Is it controllable though?"

"In Rina's case yes, but in Hanon and Noel's situation unfortunately no." Sara answered.

"Why is that?" Rina asked finally paying attention.

"You are perfectly calm and your mind is clear, but Noel's and Hanon's minds are clouded and they could lose control over it and use it for evil purposes." Sara replied.

"That's not true," Rina said not wanting to believe what Sara just told them.

"I'm afraid it is, and you mustn't tell Coco, Seira, Luchia, or Caren about this unless they unlock that power themselves, am I clear?" Sara ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Brynn replied.

"Okay, make sure you remember what I told you, and good luck." Sara said disappearing.

Kristen plopped down on the floor. "It looks like we have a lot on our hands." She said.

"Tell me about it." Rina said lying on Brynn's bed trying to sleep.

Brynn sat down on the chair. _Karen, if you can hear me, please take care of the mermaid princesses…because we need them_, Brynn thought hoping that Karen would hear.


	7. Seventh Chapter

The Confidential Melody Chapter 7

It was about 2:00 AM when Karen had a feeling. She heard a voice and it was telling her something, _Karen, if you can hear me; please take care of the mermaid princesses…because we need them_. "Okay," Karen replied sleepily.

She sat up. At this point she was wide awake and could not sleep. She got out her phone and started to look through it. Then, she received a text message from Luchia, Coco, and Seira. It read: **Hey Karen, we should do something special tomorrow since you will be leaving California. Reply and tell us what you think! – L.C.S**.

Karen was grateful to have friends like Luchia, Seira, and Coco. She replied: **That is a great idea!** Before she could go back to sleep, they sent a message back to her: **We were thinking of doing a performance and raise more money for some charities that will help the environment! It will be the ultimate good bye gift!** Karen sent back a message that read: **Thanks you guys are THE best ever! That idea is perfect! Let's do it tomorrow around noon!** The three mermaids' message back read: **Great, see you tomorrow morning!**

The next morning, Luchia had gotten a place to perform, Coco had prepared a song and some outfits, and Seira had taken care of everything else.

By the time Karen got there, it was 10:00 AM and everything was already done. "Wow! This looks great!" She said.

"Yeah, it looks good right? We spent all morning on it!" Luchia replied.

"Don't worry Karen, because you will have the time of your life and earn money to save the oceans!" Seira was glad that everything had been finished early and was sure that the event would go by perfectly, except for the small nagging feeling that Noel and Hanon were planning something.

_Note: I was going to continue the chapter, but I cut it off here because I ran out of ideas. The next chapter will be longer. _


	8. Coco, Caren and Kaito

The Confidential Melody Chapter 8

The performance was a huge success. Coco, Luchia, and Seira were singing their hearts out, they had earned a lot of money, and Karen was enjoying it.

_The more I sing, the more I feel that something is terribly wrong. _Seira thought. She pushed the feeling away. _This is going to be perfect._

Hanon wandered the shore. She spent the day getting revenge and things were going well for her. She found the performance. _Hmm, look at all of those humans having fun. It sure would be fun if they took a swim while they're at it._ Hanon thought. "Aquamarine Pearl's attack," She aimed the attack at the sea and a huge wave arose and flooded the entire area. "Have fun" She chuckled.

Seira stopped singing. _Now I KNOW that something is wrong._ She thought.

"What's wrong?" Luchia noticed that Seira had stopped.

"Do you guys hear that sound?" Coco asked. She heard the sound of ocean waves.

Karen's face paled. "Everyone secure all of the windows and doors of this building and escape to the basement IMMEDIATELY! It sounds like a flood is approaching!" Karen yelled.

"I knew it." Seira muttered. Everyone had noticed what was going on and had secured the windows and doors of the entire building before escaping underground.

The janitor and owner of the place were talking to Karen, "You did the right thing, let us handle it now okay?" they told Karen.

"Okay sir." Karen replied.

Luchia, Seira and Karen followed the crowd, but Coco stayed where she was. "Coco, what are you doing?" Seira shouted as everyone else escaped. "You are going to be killed!"

"No I'm not Seira, you go on ahead. I know what I'm doing." Coco replied in a serious voice.

"If you say so…" Seira said reluctantly turning away and following the others.

"Yellow Pearl Voice," Coco shouted. "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start," She sang a few lines of Mother Symphony, but stopped when it did no good. "Yellow…Pearl…" Coco started. _Wait what am I doing? What good is this going to do? _Coco was panicking. _This building is going to be torn apart and so am I,_ she thought.

_Coco! Please be careful! I don't want you to die!_ Sara's spirit was begging her to stand up and continue.

_That right, I can't give up now. This building is already being shattered._ Coco thought as she saw the water seeping through. She stood up, "Yellow Pearl's Defense," Coco yelled by instinct. A yellow force field grew and blocked the water out of the building. _Yes, perfect!_ Coco thought. She continued Mother Symphony and the flood quieted down and disappeared. Coco regained her normal form and suddenly felt tired, VERY tired.

In the basement, everyone was talking, but nothing was louder than the surge of the water. Until, Karen noticed that it had stopped. _Why did it stop? What is Coco doing?_ "I'm going to go up to check on things!" Karen yelled.

"Sure thing," Seira replied. _Karen, at first I sensed that she was a very timid person, but now that I think about it, she seems a lot stronger._ "Hey Luchia, don't you think that Karen has gotten stronger? She seems more like a leader now." Seira said.

"Yeah, you're right." Luchia replied. "Keep it up Karen…Good luck." She added.

Karen raced up the stairs and found Coco still in the room where the performance was held. She took a moment to look through the window and noticed that the flood was over. She sent Luchia a message about it, and then she saw Coco on her hands and knees looking at the ground. _Is she okay?_ Karen wondered. She ran over to Coco and saw her collapse. This isn't good, Karen thought. She sent a second message that read: **Coco is in a ****very**** weak condition. Please don't let anyone go in the performance room. Come here quick!**

After Luchia and Seira received both messages from Karen, they quickly got everyone out of the basement and into another room where another singer had luckily covered for them. Then, Luchia and Seira raced to the room where Karen was and saw Karen in the center of the room with Coco.

"Karen! Coco! Are you guys okay?" Luchia shouted as she and Seira ran up to them.

"I'm fine, and Coco is fine too. She is just really tired." Karen replied.

"We should take her to a place where she can rest then." Seira suggested.

"Yes, I agree," Luchia added. She and Karen picked up Coco and took her to their beach hut while Seira told the owner (most of) what happened and where they were going.

Part 2

The singer who was covering for the mermaid princesses was wearing black tights and a lavender mini skirt, a tight short sleeved purple top, black sleeves, and black scarves that covered parts of her face. She also had purple hair. She paused; the owner was coming toward her.

"Caren, you can stop singing now." The owner whispered once he reached the singer. "The program is over." The owner added a bit louder to the crowd. The people were disappointed that it was over, and left.

"Finally," Caren said taking the scarves off. "It's getting a bit tedious. I always have to cover for them, protect them, and watch over them." Caren said. "When will it end?" She added as tears started to form.

"I don't know. For all I know, Noel and Hanon could still be after the humans and you." The owner replied revealing his identity.

"That was a great suppressing act, Kaito. I'm proud that you resisted revealing yourself to Luchia. The last thing she needs is a distraction." Caren said.

"You're right, and you should probably try to catch up to them." The owner told Caren.

"Did Sara find out that I know more about the 'The Power' than she does?" Caren asked walking toward the exit.

"Not that I know of," Kaito replied following her. "When Rihito told me about this, he said that Aqua Regina told Sara about it. I don't think she told Sara everything."

"Good," Caren said as she removed her outfit to reveal her super idol form and microphone. "I shall tell Coco about it now."

"What about Karen and Brynn?" Kaito asked in a hushed tone.

"I'm not sure about them myself. I'll keep quiet about them for now." Caren replied as she dashed out of the building and stealthily ran from roof to roof until she reached the beach hut.


	9. Histories

The Confidential Melody Chapter 9

Caren raced across the rooftops and reached the beach hut, and slipped inside.

"Coco, wake up! Come on Coco…" Karen was in Coco's room in the beach hut trying to wake her up. Seira and Luchia were in the main room playing cards, because they didn't want to bother Coco. So Karen had been taking care of her and trying to get her to wake up.

"Huh?" Coco mumbled as she woke up.

"Coco, you're awake!" Karen said.

Coco mumbled something under her breath and sat up. "Hi Karen, where am I?"

"We are back at your beach hut." Karen replied. "Hey, what happened back there?"

"Huh? Oh right, well I transformed and started to sing." Coco started. "After the first verse I realized that it wasn't doing anything so I stopped. Then, my pearl started to glow, and I created a barrier that kept the water out. I knew that it wasn't going to last long so I finished the song. All of a sudden, I had no energy left. Creating that barrier took a lot out of me."

"So that's how you got so weak." Karen replied. "I wonder how you created that barrier."

"Do you really want to know?" A voice asked mysteriously. Then, Caren stepped into the room in her super idol form.

"Is that you Caren?" Coco asked.

"Who do you think it is?" Caren replied.

"I think it is the purple pearl mermaid princess. Otherwise known as the Antarctic mermaid princess, and her name is Caren." Karen said.

"It was obvious." Caren replied. "Say, do you really want to know what 'The Power' is?"

"If it is a mystery then I want to know. I hate being left out." Coco said.

"Then I will explain." Caren replied. "Centuries ago, mermaid princesses and humans lived in harmony. The humans respected the mermaids' secrecy and the mermaids did what they could to help the humans. Until, they broke out into war."

"Humans and mermaids lived in together and they broke out into war?" Coco asked. She couldn't believe it.

"Why?" Karen asked.

"No one remembers why anymore." Caren told them. "But, the war was so tragic and out of control that the Panthalassa got involved. The mermaids fought with their power of singing, but when it wasn't enough, they started to use an unknown power that enabled them to fight. The power uses energy from your pearl and energy from your emotions. It enables you to attack, defend, and restore. When it all got out of hand, Aqua Regina sealed the Phantalassa away, erased memories from the humans, and took the power away from the mermaids."

"Was the power that dangerous?" Karen asked.

"It must be since I lost all of my energy when I used it once." Coco added.

"You didn't let me finish." Caren replied. "Aqua Regina also made sure that only the mermaid princesses could use pearl voice. The power should have never been unlocked, and even Aqua Regina herself doesn't know how this happened. I am warning you better keep control of it and you will NEVER EVER tell Luchia or Seira about it for as long as you live. I shouldn't even know this, but Aqua Regina trusted me."

"Why?" Coco asked.

"They don't need to know, because they won't use the power. They can't control the power. It will overwhelm them." Caren replied.

"'The Power' is that dangerous?" Karen couldn't believe it.

"Yes, that is why Aqua Regina locked it away. I also have a question…" Caren replied.

"What is it?" Coco said.

Caren turned to Karen. "You were the shy one correct?"

"Yes…" Karen replied feeling uncomfortable.

"So, where did you get all of this new strength?" Caren asked. "Think about it, and tell me when you figure it out." Caren said as she put her disguise back on and left out the window.

"C-Caren…" Coco started. "I wonder what she's up to."

"I'm wondering if the other mermaid princesses know about this." Karen remarked.

Luchia and Seira came into the room. "Coco, Karen, are you two alright? You have been in there for a while." Luchia said.

"Coco you are awake!" Seira shouted happily.

"Yeah," Coco replied. She snuck a look of worry toward Karen. Karen shrugged in reply.

"Did something happen?" Luchia asked.

Coco snuck another look to Karen and Karen shook her head. No. "Nope, nothing happened." She lied.

Part 2

Caren landed back at the performance place.

"Did you tell them?" Kaito asked quietly.

"Yes." Caren replied.

"Did the innocent find out?" Kaito asked.

"No." Caren replied.

"Did anything go wrong?" Kaito asked.

"No." Caren replied.

"What about Karen and Brynn?" Kaito asked.

"No luck." Caren replied.


	10. Finale

The Confidential Melody Chapter 10

Lyrics from: AnimeLyrics

Brynn woke up relaxed the following morning. She was up bright and early and Rina was still asleep. She got up and stretched. She changed and groggily went to the breakfast deck. On her way to breakfast, the boat tilted and some water came through a porthole (that should have been closed). "That was an unnecessary wake up call." Brynn said silently as she wrung the water out of her hair. She was soaked with water. Brynn dragged herself back to her room and changed again. This time, Rina woke up too.

"Quit being so loud," Rina complained. She changed and they both made their way to breakfast.

A little while later…..

Rina and Brynn finished their breakfast (ignoring the weird employees), and made their way back down to their room. This time, they took a different set of stairs. They passed Kristen who was sleeping on the railing.

"I've been wondering where she has been sleeping, but I didn't think she would be sleeping here." Brynn admitted after they saw her.

"She's pretty and nice, but she also has that attitude." Rina added. She poked Kristen in the side to wake her up. Kristen slapped her and stood up.

"Thanks a lot for waking me up." She said sarcastically.

"So the sarcasm queen just got beat at her own game." Brynn remarked. "Kristen, food is upstairs and you can come to our room when you're done. Come one Rina lets go back now." She added dragging Rina back to the room.

A few hours later…..

Brynn, Kristen, and Rina were having fun on the cruise ship to take their minds off of the situation. When they stopped at the shop, Brynn and Kristen started looking at the clothes while Rina sat and watched.

_This power, even though it makes me weak and there's barely a trace…I can still feel it pulsing through my body._ Rina thought opening and closing her fist. _How long Hanon and Noel will be in this state, and how will everything end?_ Rina wondered. _What is Caren up to? How on Earth did Brynn figure everything out so quickly? Has Kristen been substituting for Caren every time she was gone? _Questions ran through Rina's head.

"What was that?" Kristen exclaimed. She heard a loud bang above deck.

"I heard it too!" Brynn added.

"Let's go," Rina said. They ran above deck, and saw Noel lying against a wall trying to get up. No one else was there. They also saw Caren standing by and holding Hanon by her wrist. Then, she threw Hanon against the outer rail.

"Caren…" Kristen said trailing off.

Hanon and Noel both stood up. "You'll pay for that." Hanon threatened.

"Caren what did you plan to do?" Brynn asked.

"Well, what do YOU plan to do?" Caren retorted. "I'm doing SOMETHING"

"Green Pearl Voice," Rina said. Brynn had just noticed that Caren was already transformed.

Noel took a step forward and prepared to attack. Hanon beat her to it and knocked everyone down.

"I have had enough of this!" Caren shouted she stood up and put her hands near her pearl. Her pearl glowed and flew into the center.

Kristen, Rina, and Brynn stood behind Noel. Rina's pearl started to glow and it flew into the center and connected to Caren's pearl.

Noel stared at Caren's pearl and realized what she was doing. Her mind cleared and she collapsed into tears. _NO, Caren did not just do that! I am terrible; I pushed Caren to her breaking point…_ Noel realized. "Caren, stop it! Please, I'm begging you!" Noel screamed. She was in on her knees and she was in tears. "Don't sacrifice yourself!" Noel grabbed her pearl as it flew out and tried to keep it but it connected to Caren's pearl and it was too late. Hanon's did the same.

"It had to happen Noel. You knew one of us was going to use it eventually." Caren replied.

"Noel, calm down and tell us what is happening!" Brynn said.

Noel dried her tears and explained it all, "Long ago, the polar mermaid princesses were entrusted with a ritual. This ritual was so powerful and deadly that Aqua Regina advised them not to tell anyone except for the next generation of polar princesses. That is the history."

Brynn and Kristen shared a look of surprise. Rina stood by anxiously, and Hanon scowled.

Noel continued, "The first step of the ritual is the pearls are gathered together by the person performing the ritual. She then uses it to transform or allows someone else to use it. Is she herself uses it; she will die within 24 hours after. If someone else uses it, she will also suffer from the performance as if she was an enemy and die. But, it is extremely powerful and can break any and every evil spell or state."

"Yes exactly." Caren agreed.

Meanwhile: 

Coco, Luchia, and Seira followed Karen and her family to the airport to say goodbye. After some hugs and promises to stay green, Karen and her family boarded the plane and left for Chicago (their home).

"I'm going to miss her." Seira said.

"Me too Seira," Luchia added. "But, she will be helping us in our mission to save the oceans!"

"I think we'll see her again." Coco said. They walked out of the airport and toward the ocean. Before anything else could happen, their pearls started to glow.

"What's happening?" Seira was panicking. A light enveloped them and they transformed into super idols. "Why did we transform?" She added.

"The dream corridor is opening up!" Coco shouted. Sure enough, behind them the dream corridor was open. "We have to pass through it. Something or someone is waiting for us."

"Let's go." Luchia said and they walked into the dream corridor.

Sara's spirit watched and a smile grew on her face. "Good Luck, whatever happens…it's for the best." She said.

Inside the Dream Corridor: 

Coco, Seira, and Luchia traveled through the dream corridor until they saw Karen standing by.

"Karen, what are you doing here?" Luchia was shocked.

"A light appeared and I was here." Karen replied. "I have a feeling something is happening," she added as the four continued to their destination.

"What is that?" Seira asked as they reached the end. It was a big white ship and...The ocean! They landed with a splash into the ocean. They were mermaids (except for Karen).

"Something's going on up there." Coco said they climbed onto the ship and saw Noel crying, Rina and Kristen and Brynn looking speechless, Hanon scowling, and Caren looking more serious than ever. Then, their pearls flew to the center and connected to Caren's.

"What's going on?" Luchia asked. Karen was figuring it out psychologically in her head thanks to Brynn's messages. She then whispered the whole story to the three mermaids.

Part 2

The seven pearls floated and glowed in midair between Caren's hands. Hanon glared and jumped into the air to leave (all mermaids in idol form btw), but Coco grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. "Don't move." She ordered. Everyone stood around Caren except for Noel who was on her knees still weeping. Caren stretched her arms out and the pearls slowly flew to Rina, Kristen and Seira's direction.

"She's going to have someone else use it." Brynn said.

"I know who it is." Karen added.

The pearls flew to Kristen as Caren said, "You can do it, Kristen."

"Niji Pearl Voice," Kristen transformed into a super idol. The top half was similar to Luchia's but the skirt was long and flowing. It had all seven colors on it. Her microphone was white and lavender colored. Her hair was dark purple and got longer. "Rainbow Voice Live Start" She started to sing Nanatsu no Umi no Monogatari -Pearls of Mermaid

Nanatsu no umi no kanata ni kitto kagayaku

Inochi no rakuen o mezasu monogatari

Habataku tori no yukue ni kitto mitsukaru

Sono yume o daite tabi ni deta

Hanon watched and her frown turned into an emotionless expression. Caren sat down on her knees and put her head on her hand to try to cease the pain. Noel tried to hold back her sniffles.

Himitsu no irie de hirotta takara no chizu ni

Mada darenimo mienai seiza ga hitotsu hikatta

Nanatsu no umi no monogatari koko kara hajimari

Kiseki o ikutsu mo meguri mata modoru darou

Ooki na tabi ga owaru koro otona ni natte mo

Kokoro no takarabako ni.. Songs of Mermaid

Karen noticed that the song only made Hanon's emotions disappear, Kristen still needed help. _Brynn, let's sing too_, Karen thought. _Okay Karen,_ Brynn replied. The silent connection confude Karen, but she ignored it and started to sing, Brynn too.

Yoake no hamabe de kiita RYUUTO no MERODI

Yasashii furusato no komoriuta ni nite

Daremo ga ai no VEERU ni kitto mamorare

Sono ataerareta michi o yuku

_What are they doing?_ Noel wondered.

_I know what they're doing, and I'll help them, even without a microphone. _Rina thought. She started to sing, and Luchia and Seira joined in too.

Arashi no umi demo tsutawaru kizuna to kodou

Moshi hikari wa nakute mo nanika wa miete kuru hazu..

Nanatsu no kuni no kanashimi wa yagate uta ni nari

Nanatsu no umi o watatte ai ni naru darou

Sekai o atatamete yukeru inochi ni naritai

Watashi o wasurenai de.. Tales of Mermaid

Coco and Noel began singing at the second to last line. Hanon stood up and looked confused. Caren started to clutch her head painfully. Kristen sang the last part alone.

Ooki na niji ga kieru koro yume no sono saki de..

Afureru yorokobi no ame wakachiau darou

Ooki na tabi no hajimari no chizu ni wa nakatta

Mirai ni tsudzuku umi o mitsumete

Nanatsu no umi no monogatari koko kara hajimari

Kiseki o ikutsu mo meguri mata koko ni iru

Ooki na tabi ga owaru koro kokoro ni kagayaku

Daiji na takaramono wa.. Pearls of Mermaid

Pure Rainbow Pitch! Would you like an encore?

When the song was over, Hanon winced. Then she broke down in tears just like Noel did. "I did terrible things! I'm sorry! I can't believe it! It's just that…the humans started to just trash the world! I couldn't let it go. I am so sorry! I never meant to hurt you! Now I know that getting even isn't very fun." Hanon said between sobs. Coco patted her back. "We forgive you," Coco replied. The others nodded their heads.

Kristen regained human form and started to breathe heavily. Six of the pearls returned to their mermaid princess (except for Caren's) and they gained human forms. Kristen saw Caren disappearing and she started to cry. The purple pearl hovered in front of her. She was exhausted.

"Wait, who will be your successor if you die?" Seira asked. She was starting to tear up too.

"I already have a successor that has already done a lot for me. I know you will be a perfect successor, Kristen. Thank you everyone." Caren said fading away.

The situation was getting tense and Karen got an idea. She grabbed Caren's super idol shoe and motioned for Brynn to help her. Together, they managed to change the shoe into a pearl necklace. Caren passed it to Luchia, who passed it to Seira, who passed it to Rina, who put it around Kristen's neck. "Congrats Kristen," Rina said. The purple pearl was placed inside the necklace.

Aqua Regina appeared with Sara and Caren's spirits by her side. "Mermaid princesses, Brynn, and Karen, you have all proved to be great protectors of the Earth's oceans and the environment…"

Hanon pulled herself together and stood up, "But Noel and I haven't done anything for the oceans! How are we worthy?" She cried.

"It could have happened to anyone," Sara replied abruptly.

"That's right." Caren agreed. "Are Rina's waters not polluted like yours? Are Kristen's glaciers not melting like yours, Noel? Is Seira's region not war infected? Is there not a trash pit growing in Luchia's ocean? Are the coral reefs and sea life not dying out in Coco's sea? Is the land not eroding away? There are great issues of this Earth and it is the fault of the humans, and it could have happened to anyone."

"But now you know that you should never try to get even. It doesn't always work out." Aqua Regina finished.

"Yes, I understand," Noel and Hanon replied.

"Now, I can bestow the job of protecting the oceans to you, mermaid princesses." Aqua Regina said.

"Wait, how do we fit into this?" Brynn asked. She and Karen were equally confused.

"You are the only humans that possess an equal amount of knowledge and strength. You are also the only humans that have a strong connection with the mermaid princesses. What do you think Sara?" Caren said.

"I see much potential in you, for you two are the only way the mermaid princess's efforts can be brought on land. Can I trust that role to you?" Sara asked.

"Of course you can, they're cool," Rina said.

"Thank you, mermaid princess of the North Atlantic Ocean." Brynn said replied dramatically with a bow. Karen giggled.

"Luchia, we'll be waiting for you." Sara said with a light voice.

"When the time comes, we'll be glad to have you all here." Caren added.

"What does that mean?" Noel asked still sitting on her knees.

"In a few years, my time will be up. Until then, enjoy yourselves, mermaid princesses." Aqua Regina said as she left. Sara paused for a moment and revealed two objects in her hand. Then, Caren whispered something into her ear and Sara nodded and gave them to Caren before leaving.

Caren's spirit presented the objects to Brynn and Karen, "Here, if you decide to sing, you can use these headsets. It is almost identical to the mermaid princess microphones. They are also synched together so that when one of you sings the other can hear it faintly. They are yours." Caren said.

"Wow, thank you Caren!" Karen said she put the headset away.

"First we get special abilities, and then we get to work beside mermaids, and now headsets! Thank you!" Brynn exclaimed. She tried it on and then put the headset away.

"They have the same abilities as the microphones too." Caren added quickly before disappearing.

It was silent for a few moments before Noel tried to get up shakily.

"Karen's death must have made her really sad." Luchia said.

"It made us all sad." Rina added.

Kristen watched Noel, she looked miserable, and Kristen knew how she felt. She felt incomplete without Caren by her side. Kristen walked up to Noel and hugged her. "I know how you feel." She said. "It will be okay right? If we felt like cousins before this, then we are practically sisters now!" Kristen let go of Noel.

"Yes," Noel replied. Caren's spirit snuck up behind Noel and tapped her shoulder. Noel jumped. "Don't scare me like that!" Noel said.

"Noel, Kristen has plenty of experience, but she doesn't know what the official duties of a mermaid princess are. I want you to tell her how, okay?" Caren said smiling and giving Noel a playful wink before leaving.

"Sure," Noel replied.

"This is going to be so cool!" Kristen shouted changing her attitude. "I wonder if I should change how I dress." Everyone smiled and laughed.

"Hey, let's make a pact to protect the world, and to stick together even when we are apart." Coco said. "Whoever agrees say 'I'"

"I" Karen said.

"I" Brynn agreed.

"I" Luchia and Seira said at the same time.

"I" Rina said.

"I" Kristen and Noel replied.

"I" Hanon added.

"It's about time for me to go back to the plane; my parents might worry about me." Karen said.

"Yea let's go too." Luchia added. The dream corridor opened, and Karen, Luchia, Seira, and Coco passed through.

"Bye you guys!" The others called.

"Hey look," Brynn said as the other people on the cruise came above deck. "It's Boston! I'm almost home!" She looked at the familiar feel of her hometown and breathed deeply. _I can't wait to try those headphones on. _Brynn thought.

"Home sounds like a nice place." Hanon said.

"That's why we have to take care of it." Rina added.

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!" Kristen said playfully without transforming.

Noel started to randomly sing Kizuna for no reason what so ever. _These bonds are going to last forever, _the five of them thought simultaneously.

Notes: 

Thank You for reading my story! An Epliogue and Extra to come! Hope you enjoyed it!


	11. Epilogue

The Confidential Melody: Epilogue

The mermaid princesses, Karen, and Brynn danced and sang on the boat, they looked ridiculous, but they didn't really care.

"Kizutsuite mata kagayaku" Noel sang.

"muteki no KIZUNA kanjiteru" Rina sang.

"Dareka ja nakute" Karen sang.

"kimi ja nakya DAME" Brynn sang.

"Setsunai hodo motometeru" Kristen sang.

"Kiseki ga kasanareba unmei ni kawaru mitai ni" Hanon sang.

"Utagai nante….." A different voice started to sing along. They turned and saw Sheshe and Mimi, in their waitress uniforms. "Hello, hello, hello"

"yaburi suteyou….." all heads turned and they saw Lady bat in his waiter uniform. "Whats up?"

"Katai KIZUNA wo….." Ranfa walked toward them. "I am not wearing that dumb waiter uniform."

"shinjite!" Arara bounced toward them in a green dress. "haii everyone!"

"It's you guys….." Brynn said.

"'you guys?'" Sheshe repeated.

Rina said, "That's right, how did"

"How are you guys alive?" Hanon interrupted.

"Thanks for the warm welcome, I really appreciate it." Mimi said sarcastically.

"Aqua Regina revived us to help you save the planet and what not." Ranfa explained.

"But how can we trust you?" Noel asked.

"Cause we swore on our lives that we would behave!" Arara replied.

"It's better than sitting in the dead with nothing to do." Lady bat added.

Kristen was really excited. "More help in saving the planet! That's great!"

The others laughed.

In the place where Aqua Regina is or whatever:

Caren, Sara and Aqua Regina looked over them.

"So when are you going to tell them about you retiring?" Caren asked.

"In time, whenever they are ready." Aqua Regina replied.

"But, you should tell them before it's too late." Sara said.

"I know" Aqua Regina said.

Dream Corridor: 

"This is my stop, bye you guys!" Karen said.

"Good bye Karen!" Coco Luchia and Seira said. They shared some hugs.

"Bye..." Karen disappeared.

"She's on her way home." Coco said as the others continued down the Dream Corridor.

"Yeah," Seira replied.

"Oh? It seems that it's my stop." Luchia said. "See you guys soon!"

"Bye Luchia!" Seira and Coco shouted.

Luchia: 

Luchia fell from the sky. _Wait, this isn't the North Pacific Ocean, this is California!_ Luchia realized.

"Luchia!" A figure on the beach waved to her.

Luchia's face lit up, "Kaito!" She landed in his arms. "It's so great to see you!"

"It's great to see you too." Kaito replied.

A few weeks later: 

Coco swam by the Great Barrier Reef. She picked up trash along the way and nursed the sea life and restored the coral with Lady Bat's help.

Seira appeared on the surface and watched as a battle on the sea ensued. I _can do something about it now!_ Seira thought. She sang her song and calmed the people down.

Kristen sang as she, Sheshe, and the other purple mermaids tried to preserve the ice bergs.

"Step away from the fish" Hanon shouted at the fishermen. "You already got your share of food today!" She sang and chased the boat away from the ocean. Rina followed and filtered the water so that it was clean. Mimi guided the fish out of the way.

Noel sang as she and some humans rebuilt the melting ice bergs in the north.

Luchia swam around the great mass of trash that spread for miles in the middle of the ocean. She then started to clean it up along with some sea animals and humans that were willing to help.

Karen was backstage, she put her headphones on. Brynn, although in a different place, did the same.

"It's time to sing!" They both said enthusiastically as they each stepped onto their own stage to sing and raise money.

"Dream on dreamer" Karen sang.

"And the world keeps spinning" Brynn sang.

"Round and round you go"

"It's alright, we're alive"

Arara watched Brynn's performance and cheered her on. Ranfa watched Karen's performance and dance along.

Love Shower Pitch! Thanks for Reading!


	12. Extra 1

The Confidential Melody Extra: Seira protects Coco and Luchia from Hanon and Noel!

This really should have been in the beginning, but I hadn't thought of it until I put chapter 10 up….

Seira, Luchia, and Coco raced through the ocean, Hanon and Noel had attacked the human countries near their own kingdoms. In the process, Luchia, Coco, and Seira's kingdoms had suffered as well.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Luchia said. "Hanon and Noel have turned on the humans and us too!"

"Yeah, we have to get them back to normal as soon as possible" Coco added.

"But how are we going to do that?" Seira asked.

"We sing of course!" Luchia replied. The three of them stopped. They reached an area where they could hear the cries of humans above the water.

"It's Hanon and Noel up there" Coco said. "Let's get them down here."

"Alright, leave that to me." Luchia said. Luchia swam up above the surface.

"Wait, don't act recklessly Luchia!" Coco shouted as she followed Luchia.

_No, they're going to be beaten by Hanon and Noel! I have to get them out of there!_ Seira thought. She followed Coco and Luchia hesitantly.

"Stop this right now!" Luchia was shouting.

"Why would we do that?" Noel asked.

"Because everything would be thrown out of balance" Coco replied.

"Only the HUMAN world would be thrown out of balance…. That would be perfect revenge." Hanon said.

"Why are you like this? Please be out friends again!" Seira begged.

"Back off" Noel snapped. She pushed Seira back under the water.

"Seira" Luchia dived under the water.

"Wait Luchia, Seira knows how to swim! She's a mermaid princess after all!" Coco shouted.

Hanon snickered, "Ha ha, she's completely clueless!"

Coco slowly backed up until Noel blocked her way. "I'm afraid you cannot leave yet." She said.

Coco glared at her, "get lost!" She kicked Noel out of the way and dived underwater after Luchia and Seira.

"They're in our way," Noel said as she winced and straightened herself.

"We need to get rid of them" Hanon added.

Luchia: 

_Where's Seira? Did I get lost already? _Luchia wondered as she wandered the ocean. She swam past coral and realized she wandered near the Great Barrier Reef. _How far did I wander? _

"Slow down Luchia!" A voice called out.

Luchia turned around and saw the yellow pearl mermaid princess, "Coco! I'm over here!"

"Luchia, you need to stop running off! Seira knows how to swim! After all, she is a mermaid! you didn't need to run after her! And I searched for hours just to find you!" Coco scolded.

Luchia looked down at her at tail, "Sorry Coco, but I had to see if she's okay!" She protested.

"Well, now we have to spend even more time to try to find her!" Coco replied.

"Nanairo no Kaze ni fukarete….." A voice sang.

Coco felt pain in her head. "It's a mermaid princess song!"

"Tooi Misaki wo mezashiteta"

"Yeah, but its having an effect on us" Luchia added.

"Yoakemae kikoeta merodii, Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta" Two figures walked out from the darkness. The idol forms of two mermaid princesses were recognized.

"It's Hanon and Noel!" Luchia said.

"Glad you recognized us," Hanon said. They then started to sing Legend of Mermaid.

The Pacific mermaid princesses shrieked.

Seira: 

A few hours ago, after Seira was pushed into the water, she swam back up to the surface, but found no one there.

"Where are Luchia and Coco?" Seira asked no one in particular. She spent the next few hours desperately trying to find them and Hanon and Noel.

Presently, Seira passed the border to the Pacific Ocean. She neared The Great Barrier Reef, and heard singing. Seira instantly recognized the voices as Hanon's and Noel's voices. _No, they're here! What are they doing?_ Seira wondered. Seira shouted before she advanced any closer, "Orange Pearl Voice!"

Part 2: 

Wait until I post it as another chapter!


	13. Extra 2

Previously: 

_Presently, Seira passed the border to the Pacific Ocean. She neared The Great Barrier Reef, and heard singing. Seira instantly recognized the voices as Hanon's and Noel's voices. No, they're here! What are they doing? Seira wondered. Seira shouted, "Orange Pearl Voice!"_

Part 2:

Now transformed, Seira covered her ears and raced toward the voices. By the time she got there, Hanon and Noel had stopped singing and Luchia and Coco were on the ground weak and almost motionless.

"Luchia, Coco, are you okay?" Seira asked. She rushed over to their side and tried to wake them up.

"Of course not, and you'll be next!" Hanon replied. Seira stood up and gave Hanon and Noel a determined look.

"No I won't! I will not let you guys do this any longer!" Seira said, "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

Ai to yume ga hitotsu ni nari

Kanashi "Ima" wo hoshikuzu ni shite

Kureru kara shinjite…

Umareta koto hokori ni shite

Tsuyoku hikaru tenshi no you na

Manazashi wo kumora senaide

Kono chikara yume no tame ni

Kaseru nara umarete yukitai no

Ai ni naritai

Love Shower Pitch!

Seira gave Hanon and Noel a glance and was surprised to see them both affected by her song. _It didn't work before, so why does it work now?_ She wondered. Then she remembered, Aqua Regina and all of the other mermaid princesses had complimented her singing and said that she had the most potential out of all of them, even Luchia.

Seira swam over to Luchia and Coco, and decided that they were both unconscious. She supported both of them and swam up to the surface and away toward the closest land mass: North America.

Seira looked back. Noel and Hanon were swimming after her. She gasped and swam faster. She quietly sang Beautiful Wish as she raced away.

**Continued in Chapter 1…**


End file.
